Spy Policy
Contained in this document are the rules and guidelines for characters who wish to play as spies. If you are already playing a spy, this is required reading before you continue with any more IC actions. Obviously there are loop holes, and this document is subject to change as the game evolves. For questions or concerns please contact Spork, the SpyMaster Royal for clarifications. Spy Policy: The spy policy is in place to prevent abuse. As a result Spork will be representative of all intelligence on the game. He will monitor and keep track of the spy activities on the game and to audit it. 1) Spies are not required to notify the factions or organizations they are spying in. 2) Spies must use IC means and tools to communicate with their governments to report. These devices must be approved and checked through Spork. 3) Generally, other admin will not be aware of Intel operatives identities either, to prevent meta-gaming. 4) Spies must be discovered through IC means and counter-intelligence. These methods and work must also be approved through Spork to represent intelligence on the game. 5) Spies consent via ICA=ICC but do not consent to death. Imprisonment, torture, and other methods are approved. Death consent can be given by the spy if he or she chooses. 6) Spies should set: &fingerflags me=NOAFFILIATION NOORGANIZATION NOOCCUPATION (Optional: NORACE NOURL) Registration Please @mail the following information to Spork: 1) What Factions are involved, and how. (EX: I am a spy for the Sith, and am spying on the New Republic.) 2) What is the real name of your character as well as any aliases you use, or plan to use. 3) What is your current assignment. What are you ICly trying to achieve. 4) Who is your IC superior? How do you plan to make reports to this person. 5) What, if any, ships are you using while undercover as a spy. It is very important that this information be @mailed to Spork before your character begins a mission as a spy. Not following spy policy has consequences ICly and OOCly. Name Changes There have been issues raised with regards to name changes in Star Wars: New Worlds. This is a simple guideline for name changes, ones that are meant to hide identity or deflect attention. Existing characters often choose to become spies, and should be allowed to change their names to be successful. Step 1: ALL characters who change their name must have their original character name set in the &FULLNAME attribute. This should have been done at Chargen, but if it is not, please make sure it is set. This is for Staff sanity. Step 2: Type: &fingerflags me NONAME - This will hide your FULL NAME attribute from players, so do not fear. The other flags will hide you important OOC information from possible abuse. Step 3: Be fair. The responsibility is yours to OOCly alert players who's character may ICly recognize your character before engaging in RP. In which case, depending on IC description and circumstance, a HIDE vs PERCEPTION check may be needed. In cases where this cannot be resolved between players, attempt to contact a Royal or GM in order to judge and provide a ruling. NOTE: Remember that this, like anything else, can be abused. If it becomes apparent that name changes are being abused by a player, there will be consequences. Extensive changes to appearance in character descriptions: Facial Reconstructive surgery, cosmetic make-up, or attempting to impersonate another species... should all be handled by a Royal or GM. Things like: Colored contacts, simple skin pigment changes, hair style changes, and other simple changes are allowed without the need for a judge. REMEMBER! Even if you are not a spy, changing your name and description to 'hide' is a facet of spying and should follow the guidelines stated here. Counter-Intelligence Being found out to be a spy can happen in many ways. ALL factions and organizations are NOT considered to be constantly searching for spies. If you have not contacted the SpyMaster Royal for help in rooting out spies, it is not being done. (Or not being done well enough) The excuse: "Oh! Well, we WOULD have, of course, been ICly doing background checks on ALL our people... but no we haven't RPed or GMed it." Does not work. You MUST be ICly taking action and going through the proper channels. Assumed actions will not help you root out spies. Force Users who have the power: Life Detection can use the power to ICly recognize players they have met before. On first meeting it is not required that a force user make a roll to sense the character, however on later meetings with a spy or disguised character the force user MUST declare and roll the skill in order to recognize their identity in the force. This can be done on top of the normal HIDE vs PERCEPTION check for typical recognition. Being found out to be a spy is not the end of the world, nor the end of your character. According to the guidelines laid out in this document, it is not impossible to change you identity and continue spy work. If you have concerns about OOC/IC separation, please contact the SpyMaster Royal. Gameplay It is important to remember that people who choose to play spies are not malicious and hateful players. It is not their goal to make the game less fun, or to OOCly hurt anyone. The idea of playing a spy has an obvious appeal. Characters like James Bond and Indiana Jones are cool for a reason, their lives are exciting and full of danger. Spies are a important part of the game, and make things interesting. They promote RP between factions and Organizations. We are all here to have fun. Category:Rules & Regulations